The Meaning of The Flowers
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: waktu hidup Hibari hanya sebentar, dan keinginannya hanyalah mengetahui perasaan Dino dengan bunga. bunga apa yang diberikan Dino untuk Hibari?


_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano; Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**My first KHR ff. Let's laugh 8D its random!**_

_**Abal AU OOC typo(s)**_

_**Alur kecepetan, gak jelas, aneh, gak nyambung, contains with Shonen-ai**_

_**Romance gagal (lagi...)**_

_**Pairing: D18 (Dino x Kyoya)**_

_**Don't like don't read. Like? Review**_

_**Hope you like it~**_

_**A little piece of author's note: **__huwaa~ pertama kalinya mejengin ff di fandom KHR, ceritanya gaje dan abal. Seperti biasa, Romance. Dan pair kesayangan me, D18~ OOC, me gak bisa bikin kalo gak OOC #apaan sih lu# just read it~ hope you like~_

* * *

><p>"Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih dari dua tahun." Dokter itu berkata dengan kecewa. Tetapi, lawan bicaranya, Dino Cavallone, itu jauh lebih kecewa lagi. Tinggal... maksimal dua tahun? Pikirnya kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Jadi tandanya dia harus berpisah dengan orang yang disayanginya itu?<p>

"Minimal berapa lama lagi?" tanyanya. "3 hari." Jawab dokter itu. Astaga! Tiga hari? Yang benar saja? Pikirnya. Dino tertunduk sedih. Secepat itukah mereka berdua harus dipisahkan oleh takdir yang menyesakkan ini?

"Tuan Cavallone?" tiba-tiba seorang suster membuyarkan lamuman Dino. Dino mendongakkan kepala dan menatap suster itu. "Anda tidak mau mengunjungi Tuan Hibari?" tanyanya pelan. Dino mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih... saya akan segera mengunjunginya." Kata Dino sopan sambil berjalan menuju kamar tempat Hibari dirawat.

Tok tok!

Dino mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Hibari sebelum ia membuka pintunya. "Ya?" jawab Hibari dari dalam saat mendengar ketukan Dino. "Kyoya? Ini aku, Dino. Boleh masuk?" tanya Dino pelan. "Tentu!" jawab Hibari.

Dino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan dimana Hibari dirawat. Mereka diam dalam kecanggungan. Dino ragu mau bicara apa, begitu juga Hibari.

"Dino..."  
>"Kyoya..."<p>

Mereka memanggil nama lawan bicara mereka berbarengan. Lalu mereka terdiam kembali, ragu. "Ada apa, Kyoya?" tanya Dino tiba-tiba. Hibari menggeleng. "Kau duluan." Katanya. "Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Katanya lagi.

Dino menghela napas panjang. "Begini..." katanya. "Jangan sedih, Kyoya, tapi... ini memang berita yang sangat buruk, tapi dengarkan aku."

"Aku pasti mendengarkannya." Kata Hibari mengangguk.

"Kyoya..." Dino meletakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Hibari. "Waktu hidupmu... tinggal antara 3 sampai 730 hari lagi." kata Dino pelan sambil menunduk.

Hibari diam saja. "Itu... hal yang baru saja mau kuberitahukan, Dino." Katanya. Dino kaget, mendongak dan menatap mata Hibari lurus. Ia tersenyum. Seorang Hibari Kyoya tersenyum. Hal seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi.

"Aku baru mau memberitahumu. Tapi kau sudah tau, ya? Yah, ya sudah. Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi." kata Hibari tenang. Dia bisa menerima kenyataan, tidak seperti Dino yang bisa saja meledak setiap saat karena tau waktu hidup orang yang disayanginya itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Oh, bahkan waktu dua tahun itu sangat sebentar, kan?

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Dino pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menutupinya dengan selimut kasur Hibari. Tiba-tiba, tangan lembut Hibari mengelus rambut pirang Dino. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan. Ah, berdoa saja supaya hidupku lama. Dan tetaplah berada disisiku, karena dengan menyadari kehadiranmu disisiku, perasaanku sudah sangat tenang." Kata Hibari sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Kyoya... aku akan berada disampingmu terus..."

.

Tiga bulan kemudian, kondisi Hibari makin melemah. Bahaya, dia bisa meninggal kapan saja. Dan tetap saja, Dino selalu berada disisi Hibari, menemaninya.

"..." mereka diam. Hening... yang terdengar hanyalah suara batuk Hibari yang sesekali terdengar. "Kyoya..." kata Dino pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Hibari pelan.

"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Hibari menggeleng. "Tidak ada... cukup dengan menyadari keberadaanmu disampingku saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Hibari berusaha tersenyum. Dino tertegun. Air matanya mengalir, terharu dan sedih. "Tapi... aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Dino berkata pelan. "Aku... juga tidak mau kehilanganmu." Kata Hibari sepelan mungkin, berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Dino. Oh, sialnya, kebetulan Dino benar-benar berada disisinya, jadi Dino mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hibari. "Kyoya...? Benarkah kau tidak mau kehilanganku?" tanya Dino pelan pada Hibari. Wajah Hibari memerah. Lama, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Dino tersenyum. Begitu juga Hibari.

.

Sebulan kemudian, kondisi Hibari tidak kunjung membaik. Dan tetap saja, Dino dengan setia menungguinya. Saat itu keadaan Hibari sedang parah, ia bahkan tidak sadarkan diri lama sekali. "Kyoya... kumohon, membaiklah... aku... ingin selalu bersamamu..." kata Dino pelan pada Hibari yang tertidur tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hibari akhirnya sadarkan diri. Saat terbangun, dia melihat Dino yang tertidur disampingnya. Mungkinkah Dino menemaniku selama ini? Pikirnya.

.

Beberapa jam setelah Hibari sadar, Dino terbangun. "Huwa!" pekik Dino kaget saat sadar bahwa dari tadi Hibari memandanginya yang tertidur. Wajahnya merah padam saking malunya. Hibari hanya tersenyum.

"Dino... sepertinya aku bisa meminta sesuatu padamu." Kata Hibari. Dino langsung terduduk dan menatap Hibari Lurus. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Memang ini aneh, tapi... ini yang kuinginkan..." kata Hibari pelan, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Dino. "Kau tidak perlu berada disisiku lagi, tapi kau harus setiap hari mengirimkanku bunga... bunga yang sesuai perasaanmu padaku. Kau bisa bahasa bunga, kan?"

"Tapi... apa aku harus pergi dari sisimu." Tanya Dino khawatir.

"Tidak juga... yah, sebulan sekali datanglah... aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu jika kau tidak ada disisiku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi! Aku mau berada disampingmu!"

"Kalau terus menerus berada disampingku, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tau! Kau menemaniku siang malam kan? Tidak pulang kan? Kau bisa sakit juga, tau!"

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah, Dino, kumohon, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit karenaku. Aku... ah, kau boleh berkunjung kapan saja, tapi jangan menungguiku siang malam sampai membuatmu sakit. Beristirahatlah... buat dirimu sehat, jangan kecewakan aku." Kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

Dino tertunduk bingung. "... Ya sudahlah."

.

**I.**

Dua hari kemudian...

Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rawat Hibari. "Tuan Hibari? Boleh saya masuk?" tanya seorang suster sambil memasuki ruangan. Hibari hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hibari. Suster itu memberikan sebuket bunga Alstroemeria segar. "Ini, tadi pagi ada kiriman ini. Entah siapa yang mengirimkannya, mungkin ada kartunya, tapi ini saya temukan dimeja resepsionis, cuma bertuliskan; 'Berikanlah pada Hibari Kyoya diruang rawat 128', ya jadi saya berikan pada anda." Hibari mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Katanya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Hibari...?" suster itu meletakkan buket bunga itu dalam sebuah vas bunga. "Tuan Cavallone yang biasa menemani anda mana? Biasanya dia menemani anda sampai tertidur disisi anda sambil menggenggam tangan anda." Tanya suster itu sambil menggoda.

Hibari menggeleng. "Dino, ya... aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak selalu menemaniku... aku takut dia sakit." Katanya. "Wah, anda perhatian sekali, ya, Tuan Hibari. Ups, maaf, saya harus pergi."

Suster itu segera bergerak menuju pintu hendak keluar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Hibari, tau kah anda arti bunga Alstroemeria? Itu berarti 'kesetiaan, dan persahabatan', lho." Katanya sambil bergegas keluar.

Hibari terdiam cukup lama. Bunga Alstroemeria yang berarti persahabatan dan kesetiaan...?

Ia mengambil buket bunga yang telah dimasukkan ke vas itu, lalu mencari nama pengirimnya. Ia menemukan secarik kertas digantungkan disalah satu bunga.

_To: Hibari Kyoya_

_From: Dino Cavallone_

_This flower means; Friendship. And I hope you'll always be my friend. Get well soon, and lets go with me again!_

Hibari tersenyum senang. Ternyata Dino benar-benar mengiriminya bunga. Rasanya ia senang sekali. Tapi ia merasa arti bunga itu... kurang. Ia ingin... arti yang lebih. Ia ingin disayangi oleh Dino... ingin sekali.

.

"Yo, Kyoya." Tiba-tiba, Dino muncul dan menemui Hibari. Hibari terkaget-kaget. Wajahnya memerah.

"D-Dino?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Hibari menggeleng.

"Apa bunga kirimanku sudah sampai?"

Hibari mengangguk.

"Apa kau suka dengan bunga itu?"

Hibari diam sejenak. Ragu-ragu. Ia tentu suka bunga itu, tapi ia ingin bunga yang memiliki arti lebih. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang..."

Hibari nyengir. Tapi aku ingin bunga yang lebih! Kata Hibari dalam hati.

**II.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, muncullah buket bunga lagi. Bunganya berbeda. Dan lagi-lagi yang memberikannya pada Hibari adalah suster yang sebelumnya memberikan bunga Alstroemeria kiriman Dino pada Hibari.

Kali ini sekuntum bunga Forget-Me-Not. Bunga yang berarti kenangan, dan 'jangan lupakan aku'. Lagi-lagi kiriman Dino, pikir Hibari. Ya, bunga itu kiriman Dino. Dan kali ini Hibari sudah cukup puas, Dino tidak ingin mereka saling melupakan, itu lumayan cukup.

**III.**

Akhirnya, beberapa hari kemudian, sekarang muncul lagi kiriman bunga dari Dino, kali ini bunga Hawthorn. Bunga harapan. Harapan agar... suatu saat Hibari bisa sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan bersatu dengan Dino lagi...

**IV.**

Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak diberitahukannya limit waktu hidup Hibari, dan sampai saat ini pula Dino belum menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

"Uhuk." Hibari terbatuk-batuk. Keadaannya sudah sangat parah. "Kumohon, Dino. Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi." katanya. Sudah 726 hari sejak diberitahukan limit waktu hidup Hibari. Bagi Hibari, yang terpenting adalah perasaan Dino, dia tidak butuh hidup, tapi jika ia mengetahui perasaan Dino yang sebenarnya, ia berharap ia bisa terlahir kembali.

.

Lusanya, 728 hari setelah diberitahukan limit waktu hidup Hibari, sebuah paket yaitu sekuntum bunga kembali muncul.

Bunga Heliotrope.

Hibari tersenyum bahagia. Inilah bunga yang selama ini dia dambakan, bunga apapun itu, asal berarti "Cinta dan kesetiaan." Dan itulah arti bunga Heliotrope, cinta yang abadi dan kesetiaan.

"Terima kasih, Dino..." katanya pelan sambil mencium wangi bunga itu. "Aku... sudah bisa pergi sekarang."

"Sampai jumpa, aku akan terlahir kembali dan bertemu denganmu lagi!"

.

Dino memasuki kawasan rumah sakit tempat Hibari dirawat dan segera menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk meminta waktu kunjungan khusus.

"Tuan Cavallone, ya?" kata suster yang sedang bertugas di meja resepsionis itu. Ia bahkan sudah hafal dengan Dino. Dino mengangguk. "Mencari Tuan Hibari ya?" lagi-lagi Dino mengangguk.

"Maaf..." kata suster itu pelan sambil merasa bersalah. "Tuan Hibari... baru meninggal kemarin."

"Apa?"

"Tapi beliau menyuruh saya untuk memberi ini pada anda." Suster itu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Dino.

.

_Untuk: Dino Cavallone_

_Dari: Kyoya Hibari_

_Terima kasih... aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih untuk kiriman bunga terakhirmu. Bunga itulah yang kuinginkan. Bunga yang mengartikan semua perasaanmu. Aku... juga mencintaimu, Dino. Aku menyayangimu. Karena itu, aku pasti kembali padamu, aku pasti terlahir kembali. Tunggu saja, ya!_

.

Air mata Dino mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis. "Tidak... Kyoya..." katanya pelan sambil menangis. "Kau pasti akan kembali, kan? Aku... akan menunggumu!"

.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian Hibari. Selama dua tahun itulah, Dino jadi sering merenung.

.

Ting tong!

Bel rumah Dino berbunyi. "Ya?" Dino membuka pintu. Dilihatnya seseorang yang membawa bunga Heliotrope segar. Seorang lelaki, lelaki itu memakai topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya hitam pendek.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Dino.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya orang itu. Dino kaget. Suara yang ia dengar barusan sangatlah familiar. Suara... yang telah lama hilang.

"Kau... jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, ini aku." Lelaki itu membuka topi.

"Kyoya!"

Ternyata lelaki itu Kyoya Hibari, orang yang selama ini dicintai Dino, orang yang telah hilang dari dunianya, sekarang kembali sambil membawa bunga Heliotrope. Dino sungguh terharu.

"Aku rindu padamu!" pekik Dino sambil memeluk Hibari.

"Aku pulang..."

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
